


Project Lazarus

by Lyus



Series: She Was a Renegade [13]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see it under her skin. You make her uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Lazarus

When Shepard sits in your office, much goes unsaid. There's something always at the tip of her tongue that tells you she doesn't quite trust you, not yet, not ever. You don't fault her for her cautious nature.

You headed the Lazarus project, brought her back whole by cells and degrees and her mere existence is an example of the intimacy in which you know her. You see it under her skin. You make her uncomfortable. She comforts you regardless, lets you put a bullet into the head of the man you trusted without a blink. She guides you to the edge of breaking and holds you there with eyes the color of the abyss. "It's not worth it."

She tells you this in time when you lower your arm and Nikolai lives, when Jack curses your name and the man you work for. Shepard reminds you in her way of your imperfections, the chinks in your armor and the faults in your morals. She isn't surprised when you run, and she isn't surprised when you come back at the end before her death. She looks at you knowingly, like she knew something like this would happen. A part of you believes. Another part sticks to the formulas of logic and reason because she has no right to read you and listen to the words you don't say.

She has no right to look as though she's seen this all before and you hate Shepard as much as you love her.

You almost hate your love for her as much as you hate that she didn't come back. 


End file.
